1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drinking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drinking fountain apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing convenience of dispensing of drinking fluid at remote locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of fresh and cooling refreshment at various locations such as construction sites, picnic areas, and the like is available in the prior art. Typically, fluid dispensing devices have included outlet conduits of a relatively limited length relative to the reservoir providing access to the outlet conduits in an inconvenient and inefficient procedure in receiving fluid from the reservoir. Various portable fluid dispensing devices are utilized in the prior art and their construction is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,319 to Green wherein a fluid dispensing container is provided with an elongate tubular conduit of generally serpentine configuration formed as a flexible drinking straw to permit a patient to receive refreshment therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,290 to Cueto sets forth a baby bottle feeding device with an elongate conduit directed from the bottle to a nipple for reception by an infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,176 to Steakley sets forth a portable liquid cooler formed with an elongate flexible outlet tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,490 to Holloway sets forth a drinking vessel formed with an elongate integral straw.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drinking fountain apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.